Road Trip!
by vamptitude12
Summary: A road trip with the Cullens... what will happen? * dramatic music plays * Rated T for now...
1. Bella, Meet Matt

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or any thing Stephenie Meyer created. Except for Matt. I own him, because I made him up. And the plot. **

**Ok I'm going to try a new story... Please be nice! Note: Just so you know, Bella's a vampire. **

"Emmett, SHUT UP!" Rosalie roared. He had just started singing "Best of Both World's" for the 5th time for the past hour. I groaned and plugged in my ear buds to my CD player. I slipped in Edward's CD he had made me for my birthday and closed my eyes. The soft piano playing filled my ears and a sense of ease filled me. I suspiciously checked over my shoulder to make sure it wasn't Jasper, but he was singing along with Emmett. Edward's hand made its way to mine, and he stroked my thumb soothingly. He pulled out one of the ear buds and grinned. "You doing ok?"

"I'll survive." I smiled grimly back.

"EDWARD STOP!" Alice screeched from the back. The car screeched to a stop, pulling me forward and slapping me back in my seat like a slingshot.

"What the heck, Alice!" he fumed.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled.

"What the heck did you want?!"

"Oh yea, that's right… There's a mall up ahead, can we stop?" I gave Edward one of my death glares, giving him a message saying, if you stop you will surely regret it. His face twisted up into a scared, confused look. He was probably being hassled by Alice too. He gave me an apologetic look and I wrinkled my nose at him in disgust.

"YIPPEE!" celebrated Alice.

"Sorry," Edward said apologetically, he leaned in for me to give him a forgiving kiss but I refused. He knew eventually I would give up being mad at him so he left me alone.

I really hated walking into malls, or any other public place for that matter. Everyone just stares at you, and the guys all walk up to you asking you to go with them for coffee. It is WAY too much of a hassle. Except on the good days when Alice is nice and helps me mess with their heads a little.

"Oooh!" Alice giggled. "Trust me, Bella, we are gonna have soo much fun!" I rolled my eyes at this, knowing that it would be my total opposite of fun. Alice and I walked into the mall, our feet were moving quickly, or at least Alice's were. I was lagging behind, desperate to be anywhere but here.

"Come on Bella!" Alice called, grabbing my arm. She dragged me to a Hollister. Oh well, I guess I should be happy, at least it wasn't Victoria's Secret.

Even though the inside of the store was insanely dark with only limited lights, I saw one of the store assistants perk up when he saw me and Alice- or rather, just me. I directed myself towards the sweatshirts, moving as quickly as I could. I sifted through the piles of clothes, silently cursing at Alice for making me come in here.

"Hello," said a male voice. I whipped around. It was the store assistant I saw earlier. I studied him for a minute. Any other girl would die if he had talked to her, but not me. I was married, and this guy was most definitely NOT Edward.

"Uh, hi," I said, quickly moving to look at the t shirt stand across the store.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"Umm, no I'm fine-" I looked at his name badge located on his shirt. "Matt"

"Are you sure? I think we have a sale on girl's swimsuits today," he said, desperate to keep talking to me.

"Uhh, no thanks, I'm just looking," I said.

"Bella!" said a familiar voice.

"Alice," I said through clenched teeth.

"So who's your little friend here?" she asked, knowing very well who he was.

"I'm Matt," Matt quickly answered. I could tell exactly what he was thinking- well not literally, considering I can't read minds- whoa, he gets to meet two hot girls in one day. Whoop de do.

"Well Matt, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come get coffee with us?" Alice said slyly. I tried to manage not ripping off Alice's head.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea…" I said.

"Well why not?" Alice asked, her pouty look glinted on her face.

"Because… Remember? We have to get home to Edward and Jasper!" I said, clenching my teeth.

"Who are they?" Matt asked quizzically.

"Our brothers," Alice said before I could answer. "We're meeting them for dinner tonight."

"Oh, that's pretty cool," Matt answered casually.

"Yep! Wanna come?" Alice asked.

I was so going to kill her.

"Yeah! That would be sweet!" he said.

"Oh yeah, sweet," I said, sarcasm dripping with every word. Matt obviously didn't notice this, he was chattering excitedly with Alice, making plans.

"Ok, well see you at six!" Alice called as we walked out the doors.

"ALICE! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!? I'M MARRIED, REMEMBER?! TO YOUR BROTHER!"

"Oh don't be silly, of course I remember!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU HOOK ME UP WITH GELLED UP HAIRED MATT!?" I exploded.

"Because we all need a little laugh tonight," she answered.

"And my discomfort is just the way to make it happen?" I said dryly.

"Yup, pretty much," she answered cheerfully. I glowered at her for a while, and when I realized it didn't affect her mood so much as a tad, I stopped.

"What's Edward going to say?" I asked.

"Oh, he probably won't be that happy about it," Alice replied again, cheerfully.

"And are you trying to stir up a fight??" I asked her.

"Oh, no, of course not Bella! That would be completely absurd!" she answered. Alice drove me insane. I decided I wouldn't get anymore USEFUL answers out of her so I decided to just sulk and make my mood known to her.

**Ok... So was that good? Because that is going to decide whether or not I continue this story! So if you like it and want to read more, review! Or else I won't know... )**


	2. California Nights

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or any thing Stephenie Meyer created. Except for Matt. I own him, because I made him up. And the plot. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter isn't a letdown!**

"Alice, If I haven't said it already, I'll say it now. I officially hate you," I seethed as Alice caked make up on my face. We were renting a hotel in California where we stopped.

"You'll forgive me!" she sang as she brushed blush on my cheeks.

"_Alice!_ _Pleaassseee_ let me in!" Edward whined from outside the hotel bathroom door.

"Can't do that, sorry!" she bit her lip as she tried to perfectly apply my eyeliner.

"Bella?" Edward called suddenly.

"Yes? Alice! Get that thing away from me!" I yelled. Alice had plugged in an eyelash curler and it was wavering dangerously near my eyes.

"What?! What is it?!" Edward asked frantically.

"Oh... nothing..." I said warily as Alice grudgingly set the tool down. "What did you want?" I thought I heard him say, "You," but maybe I was hearing things.

The phone rang.

"EDWARD CULLEN SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN AND DON'T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT TOUCHING THE PHONE!" Alice yelled. I heard Edward slump to the floor uhappily as Alice opened the door to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, go on and send him up!" Alice cheered.

"_Him_?" Edward asked.

"Mmmmhmm..." Alice said. She came back into the bathroom with something bundled up behind her back.

"We, are going clubbing, Bella!" She said happily. A look of shock froze on my face.

"We- Wha?" I stuttered.

"Silly, Bella! I said we are going clubbing! I picked out the perfect outfit for you today!" she smiled. She held up a freakishly small looking, red, deep v-neck halter and a pair of dark, tight jeans. The last was a pair of tall, black stilletto heels.

"_No._ Not those shoes!" I said, backing away. Alice glared at me, flashing a look that would have killed a spider on the spot. I grudgingly took the clothes as she skipped triumphantly out the door.

The door opens and I hear a new voice. Matt. Oh, Joy.

"Hi Matt!" Alice says sweetly. "Bella is just getting dressed! She takes forever, but I'm sure she will only be a few minutes..." I studied myself in the mirror, making sure everything was covered, if you know what i mean... Somehow I don't think it was, because the look Matt gave me and the thoughts running through his head was probably what was making Edward growl so much.

"Hey, Bella," he said, deepening his voice as if to sound more masculine.

"Hey, Matt," I sighed warily. Edward growled some more.

"Um, well, let's get going," I said uncomfortably, swiftly walking out the door. We met Emmett and Rosalie out in the hall.

"Who's the tagalong, Bella?" Emmett chuckled only so loud that I could hear. I snarled at him, and punched him in the gut.

"OW!" he said. I smirked.

--

The club we entered was called California Nights. We all sat at tables around the same area, and Matt of course, sat next to me. Ugh.

"Anyone want drinks?" Jasper spoke up. We nodded and he got up to get them. He came back and handed everyone a beer. I pretended to sip at mine, and Matt's warm, sweaty hand snaked its way into mine. I jumped, and it was all i could do not to slap it out of mine. It would have hurt really hurt him. Not that I cared. Emmett was cracking up along with Alice. I glared at them.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Let's go dance," Alice suggested mischeviously.

"Okay!" agreed Matt.

"Um, I think I'll just-" I was cut off by Alice.

"Come on Bella!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

The music beat and the air smelled of sweat and beer. I swayed my hips to the music, and someone hands were on my hips. Guess who- Matt. I pulled away fast.

"Are you going to dance Bella?" he asked me, a weird smile on his face. Oh gosh. He was drunk wasn't he? He started to move around me, moving his body like he was having a seziure. It was all i could do to keep from laughing.

"Um, I think I'll go back and sit down, I'm kinda tired." I smiled at him, and backed away. He pulled me right back, and inclined his face toward mine. Oh my gosh. He was trying to kiss me!

"If you ever do that again, I swear I'm going to come after you and punch you," a threatning voice said. _Edward. _

Matt's face turned carnation pink.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered. Edward glared a little more threatningly. Matt didn't even try to finish his sentance, he ran straight to the exit of the club.

"I'm glad that's over," I sighed as I leaned my head against Edward's chest.

"Me too. You wouldn't believe what a perverted mind he had!" Edward sighed back. I laughed.

"Edward! You ruined the fun!" exclaimed Alice, coming toward us.

"Alice! I'm going to kill you!" Edward said.

"Oh, sure you will!" she laughed.

"Can we just get out of here? It's too crowded!" I cut in.

"Of course love," Edward said, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me out the door.

"Next stop, Texas!" I heard Emmett whisper excitedly.

I wonder what was in Texas that made Emmett want to go there so badly. Somehow I knew I didn't want to find out.

**Uh oh... What's gonna happen? Guess your going to have to review so I'll update and you can find out, right? I hope you liked this chapter! I'll admit it could have been wayyy better! **


End file.
